


The Pitcher's Pitcher

by LockTheDragon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Baseball, Bottom Derek Hale, Exhibitionism, Light BDSM, M/M, Panties, Physical Therapist Stiles, Plenty of Kink, Possessive Stiles, Rough Sex, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockTheDragon/pseuds/LockTheDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every single time an announcer or sports reporter would ask Derek Hale that the secret to his success was as a baseball player, he would give a variation of the exact same answer.</p><p>"It's all thanks to Stiles."</p><p>The reporters would nod, acting like they understood but their thoughts were not even close to the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pitcher's Pitcher

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine convinced me to write this when they came up with the hilarious idea of a story where Stiles was a baseball husband and would wave about a sign that said "The pitcher is my catcher." This story came from that. Hope you enjoy.

It was right before one of the big games of the season and one of the announcers scheduled to talk about the baseball game was already in full rant with his coworker about the stats of the North California Timberwolves. It didn’t take long before he got to the star pitcher, Derek Hale and he ended up showing a clip from a few weeks ago where they were talking to Hale about what kind of training regimen he did to stay in such top shape that the NorCal Wolves had won almost every single game since he joined the team.

The pitcher, who rarely liked to talk in interviews for very long and was extremely notorious for his glares and one word answers or growls, actually smirked into the camera and answered the question. “Stiles is to blame for that one. He’s always coming up with new ideas for my training.”

The weird name threw the sport reporter off before he got a sign off camera telling him that ‘Stiles’ was actually the name of one of the physical trainers for the team. “Oh yes. I bet getting some helpful tips from an actual physical trainer from the team goes a long way in making sure you stay in top shape.” Hale’s expression didn’t change and it almost seemed as if his smirk got a bit more pronounced when he replied, “Yeah, Stiles is pretty invested in keeping me in peak form.” The reporter just nodded his head, smiling as he ended up closing the conversation with a few questions about if Derek was looking forward to the next game and his expectations of the score. Not surprisingly, the old Hale was back and the smirk disappeared to make way for the patented ‘You are a fucking idiot’ look that he did so well.

The clip ended there, switching back to show the two sports announcers once again before they switched screens again to show the actual stadium with the entire crowd going wild. The screen would end up cycling over the crowd for the next few minutes until the teams came onto the field.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

In the actual tunnels of the stadium and down a hall there was the trainer’s office. It should have been silent and empty because no one was injured before the game even started but, instead, there was load moaning and a slick sucking sound. Inside the room Derek Hale was on his knees, hands clasped tightly behind his back, head tilted back so his blue-green eyes were staring right up at the man fucking into his throat. The slurping sounds was coming from his mouth because the large, thick cock between his lips was in the way of him even being able to swallow all the spit and pre-cum dripping down. 

The man towering over him had a hand cupping the side of Derek’s face, feeling the pressure of his cock going into the baseball star’s mouth and throat as he kept saying “Good boy. You’re taking my cock so well, even staying in position. I bet you’re soaking through your panties from the taste. From how much you love my cock in your mouth.” Derek’s eyes fluttered as he let out deep guttural moans around the hard cock. The other man just smirked and continued talking, his thrusts starting to speed up a little bit, feeling how close he was. “Doing so good for me. And if you win the game I can tie you up and stretch out those over worked muscles of yours.” Derek’s eyes closed at the images but popped back open immediately as he felt a tug on his hair from the man. “Eyes on me. You've been doing so well you might not end up being punished tonight. Of course, that depends on how good you do during the game. You don’t want to be punished, do you?” Derek shook his head as much as he was able to and kept his eyes firmly locked with the bright golden eyes of his lover. The man smirked and slid his cock in just a little deeper until he was almost fully seated in the star’s throat and mouth. “Good boy.” He thrust a few more times before groaning out as he came. The first few pumps went down Derek’s throat but then he pulled back enough to paint the kneeling man’s lips with the rest. 

Amber eyes slid closed as he leaned back against the wall that was behind him, smile on his lips as he came down from his high. When his eyes finally opened he looked down to see Derek exactly how he’d left him, cum all over his lips, hands behind his back, eyes watching the other man. He was moving his hips slightly, unable to seemingly stop himself from rocking against the large butt plug buried in his ass but he let it go. His poor Sourwolf deserved a little enjoyment for doing so well at taking his cock. 

“You were so very good, baby. Come up here for me so I can clean you up before you have to go in front of the cameras.” The brunette stood up as quickly as he could, hands still behind him, while his lover leaned in and licked off the cum before kissing him hard and deep so Derek could taste the last few drops. Once those plush, freshly fucked lips were clean the slimmer man leaned in and curled around his debauched lover, cuddling him for a little while like he knew he would need. “You are talented, you’re the best pitcher they have ever seen, you’re going to kill it out there on the field while I’m cheering for you. You’re all mine and I wouldn’t settle for anyone less than amazing.” Derek sighed happily before leaning back to grin at the one person he trusted more than his family. “Yours.” It was all he needed to say and the other man gave him one last kiss, chaste this time, before nudging him away.

“Go on. You need to head to the locker room to hear Coach’s speech and I need to get everything ready to carry out onto the field.” Derek nodded and with the nonverbal sign the cuddling gave he was allowed freedom to move on his own again and he pressed a soft kiss to his lover’s cheek. “I’ll see you out there.” He hurried out back to the locker room, knowing that he was almost late but no one on the team would be surprised. All of the older players knew exactly where he went before every game and, though no one knew the details because they would rather not, they knew that the pre-game ritual of him visiting their best physical trainer meant that Derek played his best and won them every game. The new player on the team gave Derek a look of confusion but they focused back onto the Coach just in time to hear him start up on how they were going to kill it on the diamond. Once they were suitably pumped up and it was time for them to head out to the dugout they all ran out, yelling and screaming along with the fans.

Derek couldn’t allow himself a long look around but he didn’t need to. As soon as they were on the field his eyes immediately found Stiles’ and he grinned at the other man, getting a smirk and nod in return before he and his teammates were tumbling into the dugout to wait for the National Anthem. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

After the game, where the Wolves had won 6-1, the team couldn’t calm down. This game had meant that they would end up being one of the teams playing in the All-Star game in a few weeks. They were fast on their way to winning the season’s trophy and none of them could quite get over it. While they celebrated on the field with their families, two people were missing. Derek Hale, the MVP of the day was gone but so was the team’s trainer Stiles. It wasn’t unusual though and the older teammates knew they should go ahead and spend as much time out on the diamond, enjoying the excitement, before they had to go back to the locker room and see if they could even get in again. The locker room was always off limits for at least 30 minutes after a game and no one was stupid to try and question it. Sadly, the new guy didn’t know that rule and he was about to end up with a rude and very loud awakening.

A little while later the team was slowly starting to make their way off of the field to just get away from all of the cameras. They weren’t trying to get to the locker room any time soon so they were just moseying, spending most of the time just talking to each other and joking around. It seemed like they were going to be able to just take their time with it and ignore the fact that they were all avoiding the one place where they could shower off all the sweat of the game and they could finally leave. Only a few minutes later, the new guy, Noel, finally got fed up with how long they were taking and made a beeline straight toward the back of the hall. 

Two of the older members of the team quickly moved to intercept him, each of them grabbing one of his arms to make sure he stayed in one place. Boyd, the first baseman, just said “You really don’t want to be doing that” in his calm voice. The other one was Isaac, the short stop, added in his two cents. “It’s really better if you avoid the locker room right now. Trust us. There’s a reason we’re all out here instead of in there.” But Noel wouldn’t hear it and just scoffed, throwing them off of him while rolling his eyes. “Why the hell should I? We won and now it’s time to go home and celebrate. This, for me, means going on a date with a hot blonde. Now, I don’t want to keep her waiting so I need to shower and get the fuck out of here.”

He ignored everything else they said, though none of them grabbed him again. The rest of the team just looked at each other and shrugged, figuring the kid needed to learn his lesson somehow. They had tried to warn him but the asshole would just have to learn to pay attention. Noel just stomped his way to the locker room doors, muttering about how fast he was going to have to shower in order to make it back out on time. When he finally got to the doors he just shoved them out of his way and stepped in. 

He really shouldn’t have been muttering so loudly or he would have heard the sounds of what was going on before he was stuck seeing them in front of him. While most of his brain shut down, a part of it faintly mentioned that this must have been the reason why the rest of the team refused to come near there after games. He was wishing he’d listened to them. Because, right in front of the new kids’ eyes, the star player of the team, the man he looked up to, was getting fucked hard by the team’s trainer. 

Derek was bent over with legs on either side of one of the benches, leaning his upper body down so his forearms were flat on the wood. He was presenting his ass up to Stiles so the other man could take him easier. A white satin lace jockstrap was balled up in Derek’s mouth, though one of the leg holes had fallen out and was now swinging back and forth every time Stiles shoved his cock into the taller man. The pitcher was too far gone in his pleasure to notice anything else but amber eyes had glittered dangerously as soon as he saw the new guy slam into the locker room. Stiles didn’t say anything but he continued to glare at Noel, shifting his stance slightly and proceeded to powerhouse his thrusts into the tight, slick ass around his cock. The fucking idiot kid was going to learn to respect the rules and Stiles didn’t mind showing off and torturing the guy in order for him to learn his lesson. 

It only took Noel watching a few seconds of this before his eyes seemed to roll back into his head and he fell against the door. The door was, conveniently, one of the ones that opened in either direction so when the newbie hit it, he actually ended up falling through it and stumbling out into the hallway. Once free of the whole thing, he slid down the wall opposite the door and sat there, unable to believe what had just happened. The rest of the team walked over, laughing at him, reminding him he should have listened to them, before they dragged him further down the hall. 

Derek still had had no idea what had happened, had just noticed Stiles hitting into him harder for a while before slowing back down again, teasingly hitting the prostate every time. It felt amazing but it wasn’t enough to get him off just yet because the rocking motion was too slow to really build up the extra pleasure that the prostate hits caused. Besides, he knew he wouldn’t be able to come until Stiles said so anyway. He had to be punished a bit because the opposing team had scored a point off of them. That meant that Stiles would slowly drive him up the cliff until he was one move away from coming and then he’d immediately be left untouched until the need simmered down. Only then would his lover build him right back up and finally let him come. The younger man would do this punishment every time another team scored on them, and would repeat the up and down rollercoaster as many times as they had scored.

With it being just them again, Stiles slid his hands softly over the tan expanse of Derek’s back, letting his nails rake over the tattoo to add a tiny bit of pain to their pleasure. He heard a delicious moan answer him for that. Derek was being so well behaved, keeping his body upright for so long, not moving his arms from where Stiles told him to, not allowing himself to thrust back against the large cock diving deep inside him. Stiles was so proud of his lover’s control. He knew just how worked up his poor Derek had been before running onto the diamond. The soaking wet jockstrap had proven that right before he’d shoved it in Derek’s pretty little mouth telling him to “Taste yourself. Taste how delicious that sweet pre-cum of yours is. You had to have been so horny all through the game. I know that butt plug was rubbing up into you the entire time, keeping you stretched out for me so I could come in and fuck you without having to prepare you first.”

Now he needed to show just how proud he was of his star. Stiles leaned down, deepening the thrusts as he did, all in order to press feather soft kisses over Derek’s neck and shoulders. “You were so good out there tonight. I know they are going to name you MVP for sure this season. I’m so proud of you. But you know you have to be punished. The other team was able to get a point. You understand why you’re being punished, right?” Derek’s dark head bobbed up and down in answer because he did understand. Stiles grinned at the answer. He didn’t mind that it hadn’t been with words. The jock gag was too sexy to remove just for that. Stiles continued his deep thrusts, moving harder and faster again. Derek just held still as best as he could as filthy sounded moans and groans escaped around the gag. Sounds of Stiles’ hips smacking Derek’s ass was loud in the air as the baseball player got closer and closer to coming and was almost there, his body locking tight in preparation for it, when the other man suddenly stopped completely and slid out.

Just because Derek had expected it, understood it, didn’t mean that him or his own cock was too happy about suddenly having to stop and wait. Stiles slid a hand to Derek’s gaping ass and rubbed gentle fingers over it, testing the flexibility as he watched his lover calm down from his high. “You’re so good, Derek. You’re handling your punishment so well. And your ass had opened for me so nicely. It looks so good and feels even better.” With that, he slid four of his fingers inside him, making him take them, feel the stretch. He played inside of Derek a little while, enjoying the whimpers he could hear behind the gag. When he got tired of that he removed his fingers and slid back inside the warm hole in front of him. “You did so well through your punishment, Derek. Now you get to enjoy your reward for winning the game.”

Without any more of a warning Stiles shifted his stance one more time and immediately started pounding deep into his lovers ass, making sure to hit the prostate every time. Derek’s reward for a job well done during the game meant that he would get to cum soon, as soon as the amber eyed male said the words. It didn’t take very long for Derek’s orgasm to be close to the surface again but he obviously was pushing it down, holding it off, waiting for his command. After a few more punishing thrusts, Stiles leaned over his back and said “Come for me, Derek. You can let go now. You did so good.” Derek’s orgasm slammed into him as soon as he was told he could have it, the cum striping over the wood below him as he growled around satin and lace. His head was tossed back and while he was still coming he felt the cock inside of his ass jerking and spreading slick inside of him as Stiles came as well. 

Stiles’ words weren’t muffled any, though they probably should have been considering how good that had been. “Oh, Derek. You did so good for me, baby. You took my cock so well. Now we get to wash up in the shower before heading home. How does that sound?” He leaned in and cuddled against the broad back before him, one hand reaching up to pull the improvised gag out of Derek’s mouth. With freedom to talk given back to him, Derek replied. “Home sounds good. Shower sounds good too.” Stiles laughed softly and pulled out of his lover, slipping the butt plug back inside before any cum could dribble out. With that done he pulled Derek back upright and helped him walk shakily into the showers where Stiles started to wash him down, comforting his weak Sourwolf after all the play they’d done, besides the baseball game. It only took a few minutes until they were done and dressed in their normal street clothes. They were holding hands as they exited the locker room, turning to walk out the main doors down the hall.

Stiles turned his head to where the team was waiting, smirking as he noticed Noel still seemed out of it, before calling out to them. “You guys can head on in now. See you lot at practice!” Right before they walked outside they heard a faint yell behind them screaming, “IT STILL SMELLS LIKE SEX! DAMNIT!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to laugh at my insanity my tumblr is [here](http://lockthedragon.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
